DAUN DAUN BERGUGURAN
by Cristine MT
Summary: Dalam peperangan, tiap prajurit hanya memiliki dua pilihan; Mundur dan mati terbunuh atau Maju dan tidak akan pernah tahu kapan ia akan mati atau bahkan sampai selamat memenangkan peperangan. Layaknya perang, kehidupan itulah peperangan bagi semua orang. / 18! KINDLY REVIEW!/third chapter already released
1. Chapter 1

**DAUN DAUN BERGUGURAN**

Original Character by Masashi Kishimoto

Original Story by Cristine MT

Daun-daun berguguran yang menyedihkan terseok-seok udara bertebaran tak tentu arah, ingin hidup tak mampu mati tidak sanggup.

 **Warning ! Tiap naskah bisa memengaruhi sedikit-banyak gaya berpikirmu untuk sementara. Tidak dianjurkan membaca dalam keadaan emosi negatif (sedih dan marah) atau sedang dalam suasana hati yang ekstrem.**

 **Chapter 1 : KEPUTUSAN MASA LALU**

 ** _keputusan masa lalu_**

Manik indah itu menyayu, merasakan tengkuknya memanas, bibirnya bergetar dan kepalanya terasa melayang. Perlahan ia merebahkan dirinya, membiarkan dirinya direnggut dan ditindaki. Ia pasrah; berteriak pun tiada guna-sudah terlambat.

Air yang terasa hangat melintasi permukaan wajahnya yang pasi menghangatkan sejenak, itulah yang menjadi pacuan dirinya untuk tetap tersadar; karena ia masih menangis barusan, artinya dia adalah manusia, setidaknya ia masih diberikan kesempatan oleh Yang Maha Agung untuk merasakan air matanya;

Yang Maha Agung, _ya_? Apa Dia akan mengampuni dia? Dengan keputusan yang berujung keterpurukan dirinya? Akankah?

Yang Maha Agung pastilah mengampuni dirinya, apalagi Ia pasti tahu, wanita itu berbuat demikian demi sesuatu yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan dari penciptanya. Pasti, Tuhan akan mengerti … tapi akankah demikian kepada orang-orang yang mengenalnya?

Kemudian pilu terngiang di antara penyesalan dirinya, ia menangis lagi dalam diam. Kepalanya makin sakit; menangisi dirinya yang menyedihkan. Keputusan gila ini dianggap jebakan bagi dirinya, ia sangat bodoh dan hina! Rasanya ingin sekali ia mengambil pisau kecil yang ia sediakan di balik celana _jeans_ nya yang sekarang berada di samping kasur, menikam semua orang di sini termasuk dirinya, menyudahi kehinaan dan kebodohan yang sudah terlanjur atasnya. Ia ingin mati.

 _Tidak, kau akan tetap bersamaku_

Gadis itu membelalak. Terngiang pelan janjinya kepada seorang anak yang sangat ia cintai, bahkan rela ia mati bagi dirinya.

Hanya jika ia mati hanya karena kesalahan ini, seberapa besar lagi penyesalan dirinya nanti?

Tidak.

Kesalahan kedua tidak akan pernah lagi ia lakukan. Apalagi penyesalan bodoh ini, tidak akan lagi ia rasakan lain waktu. Ia bersumpah.

 _Jangan takut, jangan sedih lagi. Aku selalu di sini, tenang saja_

Ya. Seperti kata-katanya, gadis itu tidak boleh takut. Ia tidak sendirian, Tuhan bersamanya. Tuhan melihat, Ia tahu segalanya bahkan tiada yang tersembunyi bagi Dia!

' _Aku akan bertahan,_ ' serunya dalam hati, ' _siapa yang tahu aku akan kalah atau menang nanti, yang pasti aku harus tetap maju'_

 _ **keputusan masa lalu**_

 _ **..**_

Menerima pernyataan _diterima_ yang dikirim lewat _e-mail_ membuat matanya menyalang lebar dan senyum mengembang sempurna di antara pipi tembamnya.

 _Akhirnya aku akan masuk universitas impianku_ ia berteriak dalam hati. Bila ia bisa melompat ke udara, ia akan melompat ke atas langit karena saking bahagia dirinya. Penantian panjang setelah dua tahun meninggalnya kedua orang tua gadis itu, setelah ia berjuang mendapatkan sedikit uang untuk biaya sekolah menengah atas dan sekolah dasar adiknya, sampai jua.

Universitas yang ia dambakan, dapat juga ia pijak dua hari mendatang.

"Kakak!" Gadis bermahkota _amethyst_ itu menoleh kemudian tersenyum menaggapi panggilan gadis kecil di belakangnya. Ia mengacak pelan surai cokelat milik Hanabi Hyuga, adik tunggalnya.

"Sudah siap?"

Hanabi mengangguk. "Apa yang harus kita beli untuk Ibu Dokter itu, kak?"

Ditanya demikian, gadis itu mengadahkan kepalanya lagak berpikir. Akhirnya ia mendapat ide yang siap dibagikan kepada adiknya. "Bagaimana kalau kue jahe?"

"Kakak selalu cerdas!" teriak Hanabi antusias, "Ayo cepat! Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu Ibu yang baik hati itu!"

Gadis itu mengiyakan dengan menatap sendu Hanabi yang berjalan dengan semangat. Ia menarik napas dalam, menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menemani Hanabi untuk menjalankan pengobatan yang sangat sakit luar biasa.

Seperti biasa tiap akhir pekan menjelang siang hari, Hanabi rutin dibawa ke rumah sakit menemui Dokter spesialis yang menangani bocah berumur Sembilan tahun itu.

"Halo Hanabi," seorang wanita baya menyapa, "Apa kabar?"

Hanabi tersenyum pula mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Tsunade Senju, si dokter hebat yang baik hati itu mengajak Hanabi untuk berbaring. Di periksa sekitar dadanya dan mulut dalamnya. "Kita perlu bicara, ya anak sehat?"

Melihat gadis kecil itu mengangguk percaya, menjadi kerinduan yang amat mendalam bagi gadis yang berdiri menatap keduanya di ambang pintu ruang periksa. Anak itu, Hanabi Hyuga dengan seorang wanita cukup tua, mengingatkan dirinya akan Hanabi yang dulu sering ditimang. Senyum tulus Hanabi, semangatnya untuk terus hidup membuat dirinya tak memiliki alasan untuk mengakhiri semua.

Kadang ia merasa malu jika tertangkap basah menitikan air mata di depan bungsunya, _mengapa aku sangat lemah?_ Selalu itu yang ia tanyakan. Kembali menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Hanabi lebih memiliki nyawa yang terancam, tapi dia terlalu semangat dan percaya bahwa Tuhan mengasihi dia.

"Kakak!" gadis itu tersadar dari lamunan yang melayangkan pikriannya. Ia menyahuti panggilan adiknya dengan sahutan gagap. "Ibu Tsunade memanggilmu, tahu," lanjut Hanabi.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu terkekeh, "Maaf aku melamun," katanya. "Ada apa, Nona Tsunade?"

Melihat kakaknya terkekeh, sang gadis kecil pula tertawa pelan.

"Aku juga perlu bicara denganmu ya, Hinata,"

Wanita yang dinamai Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Tapi sebelumnya aku perlu bicara kepada Malaikat kecil ini dulu," Tsunade menggoda Hanabi dengan menggelitik perut kecilnya, "Nah, Hinata, biarkan aku bicara berdua dengan adikmu,"

"Aku pasti akan penasaran," terkekeh, ia menutup pintu sedikit dan berdiri agak jauh. Tapi tidak dengan dirinya yang tidak bercanda dengan kata-katanya barusan. Hinata membelakangi tembok antara dirinya dengan ruang periksa, ia menutup matanya. Siap-tidak siap, ia akan mendengar pernyataan dari Tsunade yang menggampar relungnya. Ia tahu itu, kenyataan pahit akan segera ia dengar. Sederet doa ia bisikan sebagai penenang hatinya.

Samar ia dengar Hanabi tertawa kecil dan Tsunade mengikutinya. "Aku juga sangat suka wajah cantiknya jika sedang melamun," sangat pelan suara Hanabi melemah, "Kalau benar begitu, aku minta Ibu Tsunade selalu menemani Kakak, ya? Jangan sampai dia kesepian,"

Hinata merunduk, bibirnya bergetar dan matanya mengatup kencang. Ia biarkan air matanya menetes untuk kata-kata Hanabi yang mejurus, ia terisak tertahan.

"Karena kalau Kakak sudah menangis, ia akan seperti anak bayi, menangis lamaaaa sekali,"

Bahunya bergetar hebat, ia mengusap pipinya entah dirinya terkekeh atau menangis seperti yang dikatakan Hanabi, _layaknya anak bayi_. Hinata tidak pernah menduga Hanabi berkata seperti itu, artinya ia sangat memerhatikan Hinata, tentunya ia terkejut Hanabi memiliki pikiran yang melebihi anak sebayanya.

"Hanabi sangat menyayanginya?"

Gadis itu mengintip dari balik sedikit celah yang terbuka, dapat ia lihat Hanabi mengangguk lemah.

"Kalau Hanabi punya kesempatan untuk meminta satu permintaan dan secara ajaib dapat dikabulkan, apa yang Hanabi minta?"

"Aku…akan meminta agar Kakak sekolah dengan tenang-" napasnya mulai terengah-engah, sedang Tsunade langsung memasangkan oksigen untuk membantu si gadis kecil bernapas. "-jangan lagi diganggu oleh teman-temannya yang jahat…"

Tsunade mengangguk-angguk lemah dengan mengusap air mata yang ada di ujung matanya.

"…aku sangat menyayangi…Kakak."

Tidak lagi tersadar, Tsunade memanggil tim medisnya untuk segera memulai jalannya operasi segera.

 _Hanabi, aku tidak meminta kau sembuh_

 _Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti_

 _Bahwa aku banyak berdosa_

 _Aku tidak layak menjadi Kakak dari anak pintar sepertimu_

 _Aku tidak bisa terus menerus menyuapimu dengan tangan yang penuh dosa_

 _Tidak bisa berbaring denganmu, karena tubuhku penuh kehinaan_

 _Aku seharusnya waras membiayaimu dengan uang iblis_

 _Aku bukan orang baik_

 _Kadang menjadi sebuah tamparan dahsyat ketika kau memanggilku Kakak_

 _Entah Kakak macam apa aku_

 _Aku hanya ingin kau tidak membenciku_

 _Ketika kau mengerti segalanya kelak_

 _Jangan menjauh dariku_

 _Tidak_

 _Kau boleh pergi, karena manusia macam diriku, tidak layak didekati_

 _Tapi aku mohon, ampuni aku dan jangan benci aku_

 _Hanabi, aku sangat menyayangimu_

 _Kalau Tuhan berkehendak rasa sakitmu ada padaku, aku akan sangat bahagia_

 _ **keputusan masa lalu**_

 _ **...**_

Berdebar jantung sang gadis memasuki gedung universitas dambaannya, mengelilingi antero koridor dengan _amethyst_ nya dengan senyuman tipis menahan jeritan bahagia. Ia berjalan menyusurinya mencari aula di mana mahasiswa baru berkumpul untuk mendengar arahan dari para dosen.

 _Ketemu_

Setelah ia menyalam panitia di depan yang mengabsen mahasiswa baru yang hadir, ia memasuki ruangan itu dan tampaknya acara masih lama dimulai.

Ia mendudukan dirinya di barisan kelima dari depan paling kanan agar ia nyaman agak jauh dari keramaian. Gadis itu mengeluarkan buku panduan dari universitas itu dan membacanya dengan saksama.

 _Rupanya pemilik universitas ini tidak hanya Orang Jepang, juga orang Rusia_ tanggapnya dalam hati. Ia makin antusias karena saham yang ditanam adalah oleh sepasang suami-istri. Laman berikutnya, ditunjukannya kedua investor yang merupakan keluarga itu, dengan Istri berambut merah dan suami berambut pirang terang. _Pengusaha muda_ , tambahnya. Lagi ia membuka laman-laman berikutnya, diperkenalkan struktur organisasi yang menjadi pilar inti di sini.

Mata gadis itu membulat kala buku yang ia pegang diambil paksa oleh seseorang.

"Pelacur sepertimu, tidak layak memegang buku," Hinata menyipit kala mendapatkan gadis berambut hitam pekat dengan menatap tajam Hinata yang terduduk.

"Tidak ada urusanku sama sekali denganmu, Shizuka."

Yang dinamai Shizuka mendecih, "Tidak ada? Setelah kau rebut Kiba dariku?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Jangan mengelak, perempuan rendahan!"

"Cukup, Shizuka, kau hanya salah paham,"

Shizuka terkekeh, kemudian menaikan sedikit sudut bibirnya. "Dengar, pelacur," katanya dengan wajah yang makin mendekat pada Hinata, "Aku tidak sabar melihat kehancuranmu!"

Hinata hanya menggeleng heran. "Kau bukan masalah bagiku, Shizuka," merasa geram direndahkan, Shizuka mengangkat tangannya berniat melayangkan satu tamparan tepat di wajahnya, namun tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Bila kau ingin jadi seorang preman, jangan berada di sini, karena di sini hanya menerima orang-orang waras,"

 _Temari Nara!?_ Hinata begitu tekejut, melihat seorang gadis dengan wujud nyata yang tadi ia lihat ada di buku panduan. Wanita itu lumayan tinggi dengan tubuh ramping, rambut pirang yang ia ikat menjadi dua sisi dan yang paling memukau adalah tatapan dari _jambrud_ nya yang seolah tidak dapat dibantah oleh siapa pun.

"Maaf!" Shizuka segera melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Temari dan mendengus kesal. Ia memicing sebentar ke arah Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan dia. _Universitas ini juga tidak layak di tempati oleh pelacur sepertinya!_

Wanita yang menjadi pemisah antara dirinya dengan teman SMU-nya berjalan lurus ke depan menuju kursi panitia yang telah disediakan di depan. Ia sudah berada di sana dengan beberapa orang dan menurut Hinata, acara dimulai tidak akan lama lagi.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan seorang gadis lainnya yang berambut pirang panjang. Hinata menoleh, ia tersenyum dan memersilahkan ia duduk di sebelahnya. "Namaku Sakura Haruno,"

Pipi Hinata memerah melihat tangan gadis dengan mata _emerald_ terulur dekat dirinya, ia menyambut tangan Sakura dengan gugup, "A-aku Hinata Hyuga,"

"Ino Yamanaka!" Hinata makin gugup melihat gadis berponi panjang yang baru saja menyebutkan namanya tersenyum amat lebar. Ia pula menjabat tangan gadis bernama Yamanaka itu, "H-hinata Hyuga," balasnya.

"Kuharap kita dapat menjadi teman baik!"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. _Kuharap demikian, menjadi teman baik meski pun kau tahu keadaanku_

Sepertinya hari ini Hinata sangat senang, mendapat teman baru di aula yang ternyata satu jurusan. Di tambah lagi ia tidak lagi bertemu Shizuka, itu membuat Hinata terus-menerus bersyukur.

Gadis itu sekarang berada di taman belakang kampus, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan berkeliling sebentar dan mengenal beberapa tempat di sini. Sebelum ia memutuskan untuk ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Hanabi, ia terduduk sebentar mengistirahatkan dirinya.

Ia sengaja menutup matanya, menyembunyikan kedua iris indahnya di balik kelopak, merasakan sapuan angin lembut di wajahnya. _Sangat damai_ , setidaknya ia pikir, bisa membiarkan sedikit lelahnya bersama angin.

KLIK!

Hinata terkejut, ia menoleh dengan cepat sambil menyingkapkan surai lembutnya yang menghalangi pandangan gadis itu karena tertiup angin.

Makin terkejut karena ternyata ia tidak sendirian di taman ini, ada seorang pria berambut pirang yang kini sedang memerhatikan kameranya dan kembali mengarahkan lensa itu kepadanya, "Err... Bisa tolong-sekali lagi?" Tanyanya.

Pipi Hinata memerah ketika ia matanya melihat mata biru terang pria itu.

Pria itu mendekat, ia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan cengiran, "Maaf kalau aku dengan lancang memotretmu,"

"T-tidak apa-apa," Sekarang, Hinata benar-benar slaah tingkah dan beranjak dari batu yang ia duduki sebelumnya.

"Hei, nanti dulu," pria itu menghadang tubuh mungil Hinata dan menyatukan telapak tangannya, "Kumohon sekali lagi, Nona?"

Asap _imajinasi_ keluar dari kedua telinganya, dengan wajah serba memerah. Ia sangat gugup apalagi pria itu tersenyum dengan lebarnya. "B-baiklah," katanya sambil merunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya, "A-apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau sangat baik hati!" ujarnya, "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, namamu?"

 _Uzumaki? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Kushina Uzumaki si empunya kampus ini?_ "Aku Hinata Hyuga,"

"Baiklah, Nona Hinata kumohon bantuanmu untuk jadi modelku, ya!"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

Begitulah Hinata, selalu tidak sanggup menolak permintaan orang lain.

 _"Maafkan aku, Hinata…aku hanyalah seorang Dokter yang terbatas, maafkan aku,"_

 ** _-end of keputusan masa lalu-_**

 **TBC**

 **a/n Halo para readers yang terhormat! Terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, dan saya minta tolong sekali lagi mengganggu waktu Anda untuk menyempatkan diri untuk review :) Terima kasih, dan mohon lupakan janji saya pada FIC sebelumnya :(**

 **...**

 **salam,**


	2. Chapter 2 - PENJELASAN MASA LALU

**DAUN DAUN BERGUGURAN**

* * *

Original Character by Masashi Kishimoto

Original Story by Cristine MT

* * *

 **Daun-daun berguguran yang menyedihkan terseok-seok udara bertebaran tak tentu arah, ingin hidup tak mampu mati tidak sanggup.**

* * *

Warning ! Tiap naskah bisa memengaruhi sedikit-banyak gaya berpikirmu untuk sementara. Tidak dianjurkan membaca dalam keadaan emosi negatif (sedih dan marah) atau sedang dalam suasana hati yang ekstrem.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Penjelasan Masa Lalu**

* * *

Samar ia dengar Hanabi tertawa kecil dan Tsunade mengikutinya. " _Aku juga sangat suka wajah cantiknya jika sedang melamun_ ," sangat pelan suara Hanabi melemah.

Wanita baya berambut pirang di sebelah Hanabi, tersenyum lembut, " _Hanabi juga sangat cantik, bedanya kau cantik pada semua waktu,"_

Terkekeh, " _Aku tak menyangka kalau kecantikan Kakak terkalahkan,"_

Tsunade mengambil alat suntik dan melempar pandangan kea rah Hanabi, ' _Tolong berikan tanganmu'_ maka Hanabi mengulurkan tangan mungilnya. " _Hanabi mau dengar kabar menyenangkan?"_

Meski nampak kesadarannya hilang sedikit, raut penasaran tetap menghiasi wajahnya, " _Apa, Ibu?"_

" _Menurut Ibu, Hanabi akan menjadi anak yang paling beruntung, karena akan segera bertemu Papa dan Mama,"_ Air mata di ujung kelopaknya, ia menghindari tatapan langsung dari sang gadis kecil dengan memalingkan wajahnya dan mengedipkan kelopaknya beberapa kali. " _Dia sudah sangat rindu pada Hanabi, tapi kalau Dia masih bisa menahan rindu pada Hanabi, kau harus tetap di sini,"_

" _Kalau benar begitu, aku minta Ibu Tsunade selalu menemani Kakak, ya? Jangan sampai dia kesepian_ ,"

Hinata merunduk, bibirnya bergetar dan matanya mengatup kencang. Ia biarkan air matanya menetes untuk kata-kata Hanabi yang mejurus, ia terisak tertahan.

" _Karena kalau Kakak sudah menangis, ia akan seperti anak bayi, menangis lamaaaa sekali_ ,"

Bahunya bergetar hebat, ia mengusap pipinya entah dirinya terkekeh atau menangis seperti yang dikatakan Hanabi, _layaknya anak bayi_. Hinata tidak pernah menduga Hanabi berkata seperti itu, artinya ia sangat memerhatikan Hinata, tentunya ia terkejut Hanabi memiliki pikiran yang melebihi anak sebayanya.

" _Hanabi sangat menyayanginya_?"

Gadis itu mengintip dari balik sedikit celah yang terbuka, dapat ia lihat Hanabi mengangguk lemah.

" _Kalau Hanabi punya kesempatan untuk meminta satu permintaan dan secara ajaib dapat dikabulkan, apa yang Hanabi minta_?"

" _Aku…akan meminta agar Kakak sekolah dengan tenang-_ " napasnya mulai terengah-engah, sedang Tsunade langsung memasangkan oksigen untuk membantu si gadis kecil bernapas. _"-jangan lagi diganggu oleh teman-temannya yang jahat…_ "

Tsunade mengangguk-angguk lemah dengan mengusap air mata yang ada di ujung matanya.

 _"…aku sangat menyayangi…Kakak."_

Lama setelah Hinata menangis dalam diam, ia meringkuk tenggelam dalam kesedihannya. Ia tak akan dapat membayangkan bagaimana terpuruknya ia kalau-kalau Hanabi tidak lagi di dekatnya. Hanya Hanabi yang ia punya, hanya dia teman hidupnya yang paling berharga dan tidak dapat ditukar dengan apapun!

" _Kalau kau butuh uang, kau bisa jadi pelacur murahan lagi!" Amethyst_ itu menyalang begitu lebar kala kalimat gila itu berputar dalam tempurungnya barusan. Napasnya menderu dan jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat.

Kepalanya yang sakit ia angkat dari tumpuan lengannya, ia tersadar dari mimpi buruknya tadi. Ralat, bukan mimpi, melainkan kejadian yang membuatnya trauma yang sangat ia takuti. Matanya ia buka, sehingga dapat melihat ke sekeliling dan ia baru ingat bahwa sepulang kuliah ia menemani Hanabi di Rumah Sakit. Ia melirik pergelangan tangannya, jam tangan mungil pemberian Hanabi menunjukan angka sepuluh sekarang.

Ia juga tak menduga sudah empat jam terlelap dengan posisi terduduk di samping tempat tidur Hanabi pula mengenggam tangannya sedari tadi. Hinata menatap lama wajah pucat Hanabi yang kepalanya tertutup rapat dengan wajah terhalangi alat bantu oksigen.

Hinata menarik napas panjang dan tersenyum lembut melihat Adiknya masih bertahan. Kemudian ia mengecupnya berulang-ulang, berharap Hanabi tertawa riang dan memeluk Hinata. Namun tidak pada saat ini, nyatanya, Hanabi tetap terlelap dengan damai.

Dering ponsel membuat Hinata melepas genggamannya pada telapak tangan Hanabi, ia meraih ponselnya dan membaca telah ada dua pesan belum terbaca.

 **Pesan Pertama**

 _Hinata, bagaimana keadaan Hanabi? Apa operasinya berjalan baik-baik saja? Maaf aku baru sempat membalasmu, Nak, keadaan toko baik-baik saja, dan banyak pelanggan yang sepertinya merindukanmu. Menurutku, mereka tahu persis mana kue buatanmu atau orang lain. Oh ya, berulang kali Mirai menanyakan dirimu, dia rindu padamu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, dear. Jangan lupa makan, jangan terlalu memikirkan hal-hal yang sudah lalu. Aku menyayangimu._

"Bibi Kurenai," gumam Hinata, ia terenyum kecil. Gadis itu membaca ulang pesan untuknya dan terkekeh. _Terima kasih, bibi_ balasnya. Meski tidak menuliskan kata-kata yang banyak dan penuh sajak, semua orang tahu yang mana yang tulus dan pura-pura, _kan_?

 **Pesan Kedua**

 _Hai, Hinata aku Naruto Uzumaki, aku ingin mengucap terima kasih sekali lagi berkat kau, hasil jepretanku disenangi oleh kakakku Itachi Uchiha. Maka itu, kami mengundangmu untuk makan malam dan membicarakan tentang seni dan pemotretan untuk bulan depan. Mohon responmu,_

Alis Hinata bertaut, pria itu, Naruto Uzumaki yang memiliki manik biru secerah langit, berulang kali kemarin mengucap terima kasih padanya. Bukan, bukan tentang Naruto, tapi tentang apa yang ia baca barusan. Dia memang mencari banyak teman, tapi tidak untuk saat ini apalagi untuk pemotretan dan lainnya. Ia berpikir, akan jadi pemicu masalah kalau-kalau orang tahu siapa Hinata. Ditambah lagi, ia tidak bisa untuk berpergian, bahkan ia memutuskan untuk tidak ke toko dulu sampai Hanabi membaik.

 _Hanabi, kapan kau membuka mata?_ Ujarnya dalam hati, sementara ia mencoba untuk menutup kembali kelopaknya, kembali beristirahat berharap hari esok berjalan dengan baik-baik saja.

* * *

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona Tsunade, aku akan di sini sampai Hanabi membaik dan dapat kembali ke rumah,"

Tsunade menatap lembut dua bola mata Hinata. Meski Tsunade Senju dikenal sebagai orang yang sangat tegas dan galak, ia tetaplah wanita yang baik hati. Tidak dapat ia bendung empatinya terhadap si Yatim Hyuga bersaudara apalagi melihat kerja keras Hinata. Demikian Hinata dan Hanabi yang tidak mudah menyerah, Tsunade akan berusaha pula. "Belumkah kau percaya padaku, Hinata?"

Gadis itu menggeleng tanda tidak setuju, "Aku hanya ingin terus berada di dekat Hanabi, Nona,"

"Hinata," Wanita itu menyengkram bahu gadis di depannya, dan menatapnya lebih dalam berusaha memberi tahu sesuatu yang ada dalam hatinya, "Kau harus pergi kuliah, biar Hanabi aku yang perhatikan. Aku tidak akan memintamu tiga kali, Hinata, dengar, kau sudah seperti anakku sendiri…"

Hinata merunduk.

Bukan ia mau kabur dari intimidasi Tsunade, tapi dia menyembunyikan air mata yang mendesak keluar. Ia malu, jika harus menangis terus di depan wanita itu.

"…hei, tatap mataku, Hinata,"

Gadis itu mengadah, melihat Tsunade dengan mata yang jauh lebih berkaca-kaca sehingga meneteslah air mata Tsunade dan mengenai pipinya. "Aku mengerti betul maksud Anda, Nona," tak bisa ia sangkal lagi air matanya, Hinata menangis dengan beberapa isakan. "Anda berisikeras membiarkan aku kuliah, agar aku terus menempuh pendidikan, bukan menunggui Hanabi dengan tanpa berbuat apa-apa, sehingga penantianku terhadap Hanabi akan sia-sia…karena Adikku-"

"Cukup, nak, bukan itu yang kumaksud!" Tsunade memeluk erat tubuh Hinata dan menangis mendekap jiwanya yang rapuh. Entah apa yang Tuhan inginkan dari gadis ini, tetapi Tsunade percaya, bahwa Hinata akan menjadi sesuatu saksi nyata kekuasaan Tuhan atas manusia.

Meski apa yang dikatakan Hinata adalah apa yang ada di pikiran Tsunade, wanita itu tetap terpukul karena pengutaraan dari mulut Hinata langsung jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"Satu yang aku harapkan darimu, nak," deruan napas Tsunade mereda, ia melepaskan pagutannya dan menangkup wajah Hinata, "Jangan berhenti dari pendidikan yang kau impikan, teruslah berjalan!"

* * *

"Hai, Nona Hinata," terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada seorang pria di sebelahnya, ia terbelalak sebentar. "Eh? Maaf membuatmu kaget,"

 _Naruto Uzumaki?_

Pria itu tersenyum, "Apa kau membaca pesanku?"

"I-iya, aku baca, dan maaf tidak kubalas karena kupikir sudah larut,"

Ia terkekeh sebentar, "Aku yang harus meminta maaf karena tidak tahu diri mengirimi orang pesan padahal sudah larut," ujarnya, "Yah, aku menyalahgunakan ponsel untuk yang kesekian kalinya,"

Hinata berpikir sebentar, sepertinya sesuatu akan terjadi. Ia lupa kalau semalam Naruto mengajaknya makan malam bersama blabla Uchiha, Hinata tidak ingat persis siapa namanya. Ia harus memikirkan cara supaya ia bisa menghindar dari ajakan Naruto.

"Kakakku sudah menyiapkan hidangan dan mengundang kakakku yang lainnya menghadiri makan malam ini, maaf kalau tidak resmi karena kami masih muda,"

Gadis itu cemas. Bagaimana ia bisa menolak kalau semua sudah disiapkan seperti yang telah dijabarkan oleh Naruto? Hinata paling tidak siap mendengar kekecewaan orang-orang terhadap dirinya.

"Nah, Nona Hinata, mari ikutlah denganku,"

Gadis itu menghela napas, ia mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Naruto menuju parkiran dan berangkat ke sebuah tempat dengan mobilnya.

Hinata Hyuga bersama dengan Naruto memasuki sebuah mansion mewah dengan tulisan kepunyaan NARA di depan dan di tiap sisi tembok mansion. Ia memerhatikan dengan saksama namun tidak terlalu mencolok, bahwa tempat ini sangat memanjakan mata dengan desain _forest_ dan beberapa kepala hewan sebagai hiasan ditemani lukisan-lukisan bersejarah membuat mansion ini nampak seperti 'peninggalan' dari Kerajaan masa lalu.

Kaki Naruto berbelok, mengangguk dan tersenyum menyahuti para pelayan dan membuka pintu besar di depannya kemudian masuk diikuti Hinata.

Keduanya memasuki ruangan yang sepertinya acara jamuan makan malam mereka. Terdapat meja besar berbentuk _oval_ dengan makanan mewah terhidang. Ada pula tiga orang pria dan satu wanita di sana dan wanita itu adalah- _Temari Nara juga diundang?_ -Temari salah satu seorang yang Hinata kenal.

"Halo selamat datang, Nona Hinata," sambut si satu-satunya wanita berambut pirang dengan mata hijau menawan bertemu dengan mata sang tamu. "Silakan duduk,"

Mendapat perlakuan sangat sopan membuat Hinata sontak memanas pipinya. Jantungnya berdegup dan keringat dengan sempurna meluncur dari pelipisnya, "J-jangan panggil aku 'Nona', Nona Temari Nara,"

Ruangan itu menjadi sepi termasuk Naruto yang kini mendudukan dirinya di dekat Hinata menelan liurnya. Ia melirik seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan tatapan ' _mati-lah-kau'_ dan yang ditatap seakan membalas ' _kau-lebih-dulu-bodoh'_

Sementara wanita yang mulanya menyapa Hinata tiba-tiba menggeram setelah ia terkejut mendengar namanya disebut oleh Hinata, "Siapa yang menuliskan namaku dengan nama Shikamaru, hah!?"

"Aku hanya menyetujui ketika Naruto mengatakan idenya," seorang berambut hitam yang rambutnya diikat tinggi ke atas menyahuti, _Itu 'kan Shikamaru Nara?_

Temari mengintimidasi Naruto yang kini terkekeh pilu.

"Dan itu memang benar," si pemuda berambut _raven_ akhirnya mengaku.

Berharap dapat meninju wajah Naruto yang kini menunjukan raut meminta maaf dan seolah berkata ' _he-he-he-aku-hanya-bercanda'_ lalu menyeburkan kepala pirangnya ke dalam laut penuh Hiu, Temari terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya setelah Itachi Uchiha-yang tertua dari generasi terakhir Uchiha-Senju-Uzumaki-Nara bersaudara berdeham dan membuka mulut, "Naruto, Sasuke minta maaf pada Temari," katanya, "Lalu Temari jangan kekanakan," _sangat bijaksana dan tenang_ , pikir Hinata.

" _Kenapa harus aku yang minta maaf?-_ Temari maafkan aku," Sasuke mendengus. Lalu kepalanya diusap berulang-ulang oleh Temari dengan cekikikan, "Tentu saja, Adik manis,"

"Kakak, aku meminta maaf," ujar Naruto dengan memelankan suaranya, berharap Temari mendengar lalu mengusap kepalanya seperti yang ia lakukan pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah," nyatanya ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninju Naruto malahan sekarang ia cubit kedua pipinya.

Shikamaru Nara menopangkan dagu dengan tangannya dan menguap sebelum berkata, "Aku berani bertaruh, setelah kuberikan buku panduan Universitas pada Temari pasti ia akan menghajar kalian bertiga,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ditanya demikian, Shikamaru menggeledah laci meja di belakang kursinya ia memberikannya pada Temari dengan sedikit tenaga-ia lempar.

Iris hijau Temari bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri setelah ia membuka laman perkenalan dirinya dan kelopak matanya membelalak sempurna, "Aku tidak pernah bercanda sampai separah ini, dasar!" Wanita itu menggeram dan mencekik Itachi Uchiha tokoh di balik desain seluruh Universitas ini. Sedangkan Itachi menunjukan raut ketakutan yang nampak sangat lucu. Tidak cocok dengan wajah tenangnya. "Kalau sampai Bibi Kushina melihat ini, aku pasti dihajarnya, bodoh!"

"Tidak! Ibu tidak marah, kok!" setidaknya, pengutaraan Naruto membuat Temari tenang sedikit dari deruan napasnya, "Ia malah tertawa dan menunjukan pada Ayah dan tertawa lagi,"

Kali ini, wajahnya memerah malu. Rasanya asap mengepul keluar dari telinganya dan pipinya terbakar habis.

"Sudahlah, hanya bercanda jangan kau ambil serius,"

Temari mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, mendengus lalu duduk di sebelahnya dan mulai mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas kecil yang entah dari mana ia ambil.

Sedangkan Itachi dan Naruto menahan tawanya hingga pipinya mengembung.

Hinata yang sedikit terkejut melihat kelakuan mereka kemudian tersenyum hampir tertawa. Bagaimana tidak? Semua sangat berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan dan citra mereka. Apalagi Itachi Uchiha, ternyata sifatnya sangat kekanakan dan sangat jahil. Temari yang ternyata tidak memiliki nama Nara juga sangat _Tsundere_.

Sikap mereka, membuat Hinata merasa nyaman dan semakin ingin mengetahui pribadi mereka lebih dalam.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Temari menghela napas setelah ia menutup kipas kecil di tangannya lalu menatap Hinata, "Oke, Hinata perkenalkan aku Temari dari Negri Angin," ujarnya, ia menunjuk pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir ke atas, "Dia Shikamaru Nara," lalu menunjuk bergiliran, "Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki," wanita itu kemudian menunjuk Itachi, "Dia Itachi Uchiha, pemimpin dari _pemain inti_ ,"

 _Pemain inti?_ Entahlah, mungkin Hinata akan mengetahuinya segera atau malah Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih dan tidak ingin repot-repot mengetahui semua cerita keluarga besar ini.

"Silakan makan terlebih dahulu, sambil kita akan membahas rencana selanjutnya,"

" _Huh_ , kenapa tidak dari tadi, perutku sudah kelaparan,"

Perempatan muncul di dahi Temari dan segera saja ia melempar gelas ke arah Naruto tetapi lagi-lagi gagal karena Hinata bertanya, "M-maaf, rencana apa?"

Temari tersenyum singkat, "Silakan makan dulu,"

Hinata Hyuga, masih saja merundukan kepalanya, memikirikan apa yang tadi dikatakan lebih tepatnya ditawarkan oleh Temari dan _dipaksa_ oleh Naruto tepatnya Itachi. Mereka menjadikan gadis itu ikon dan model perusahaan desain yang ditekuni oleh keluarga besar itu.

Menurut Itachi, Hinata adalah seorang yang langka dengan kedua bola mata _amethyst_ yang jarang dimiliki gadis-gadis jaman sekarang. Itachi juga mengungkapkan bahwa wajah dan tubuhnya sangat sesuai dengan apa yang diminta. Hinata adalah orang yang sangat pas dan ideal.

Untuk kali ini, mereka cukup berterima kasih dengan Naruto, _oke lupakan itu_.

Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Memikirkan adik yang harus ia perhatikan terus-menerus, waktu kuliah yang sangat menyita kesempatan untuk menemui Hanabi, belum lagi toko yang sampai saat ini masih belum sempat ia jamah. Ditambah lagi pekerjaan mendesak yang sangat diharapkan oleh keluarga _aneh_ itu? Ia buntu sekarang.

"Maaf, kau baik-baik saja, Nona?"

Gadis itu melirik Naruto di sebelahnya, yang sedang menyetir. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja,"

Naruto mengangguk pula. "Kemana tujuan kita? Maksudku, kemana aku harus mengantarmu?"

Hinata menyerah, akhirnya ia mengaku untuk diantarkan ke rumah sakit. Gadis itu inginnya tidak ada yang tahu bahwa saat ini ia sedang mengalami situasi rumit. Agak lelah ia sampai saat ini jangan sampai kepalanya pecah karena ia terus berpikir mencari alasan kemana ia akan pergi. Lagipula ia harus cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah sakit karena sekarang sudah cukup larut.

Pria pirang disebelahnya, mengangguk.

Lama tidak berbicara lagi semenjak ada di jalan tol, akhirnya Naruto menyadari sesuatu, ia menoleh menatap Hinata, "Ke rumah sakit? Artinya kau sedang menemani seseorang?"

"Eh?" nyatanya, gadis itu mengangguk.

Naruto Uzumaki, menatap gadis itu lama. Kelamaan tatapannya melemah dan ia kembali pada atensi antero jalan di bawah langit malam. Ia baru menyadarinya.

Kemurungan Hinata, penolakannya dan jawabannya yang seakan terpaksa, tidak, memang terpaksa, ia baru menyadari semuanya. Hinata memiliki satu masalah penting dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat oleh siapa pun.

Tetapi Naruto mengacau. Ia dengan tidak tahu diri meminta tanpa tahu apa-apa.

"Aku meminta maaf," dengan alasan yang jelas harus meminta maaf, tetapi mulutnya meluncurkan kalimat itu dengan sendirinya. _Aku sangat merasa bersalah_ itu pikirnya. Perasaan gelisah melanda dirinya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya dan tubuhnya mulai gemetaran pelan. _Gawat!_

"T-tidak pelru meminta maaf," Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. Tetapi ia memekik tertahan setelah melihat Naruto agak sedikit tidak biasa. Keringatnya mengucur dan napasnya agak kacau. "A-anda baik-baik saja?"

Berusaha mencairkan suasana, Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk sebisa kepalanya bergerak. Merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan perasaan yang sedang melandanya, ia menepi sejenak dan menarik napas dalam-dalam agar ia sedikit tenang.

"Kita…berhenti sebentar ya?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan mendengar suaranya yang terengah. Gadis itu menyiapkan keberaniannya untuk menatap kedua bola mata milik bungsu Uzumaki itu sambil berharap bahwa prasangkanya salah dan apa yang dia pikirkan sama sekali tidak benar. Hinata sedikit terkejut karena Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

Hinata mengerti. Pria itu sepertinya tidak ingin orang lain tahu, ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Perlahan napas Naruto tidak lagi menderu sejak kehangatan menjalari telapak tangannya. Malah tangan dinginnya ia eratkan, mencari-cari kehangatan yang ia perlukan untuk mendamaikan hatinya.

Sadar akan sesuatu, pria itu menoleh pelan dan melihat Hinata yang kini sedang menggenggam tangannya. Sempat ia menarik tangannya, tetapi Hinata menghentikan dengan tangan lainnya, ia menatap lembut Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa," bisiknya pelan.

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Lalu ia membuka matanya yang sekarang nampak lebih cerah bagi Hinata. "Terima kasih," ujarnya. Pagutan tangan mereka terlepas.

Pria itu membenarkan dirinya terduduk dan mengusap dahinya dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa. "Maafkan aku juga untuk yang tadi," lajutnya, "Itu…menjijikan."

Hinata menggeleng, "Kita hanya perlu berjuang sedikit untuk mengubah sesuatu," ucapnya.

Lama Naruto menatap Hinata, ia berpikir. Biasanya orang lain langsung panik dan menyemprot Naruto dengan hujaman kutukan setelah ia demikian. Atau malah ada yang bersumpah serapah untuk tidak lagi mendekatinya. "Kau sudah tahu, rupanya,"

Gadis itu terdiam.

"Aku…pecandu narkoba," katanya pelan dengan mata kosong yang kelamaan seperti memudar. Seperti kekelaman yang ia kubur dalam-dalam dan sekarang kesedihannya ia bongkar. Tidak terlalu kaget Hinata, tapi ia agak sedikit tidak percaya bahwa pria pirang ceria yang baik hati _menurutnya_ , ternyata adalah apa yang diakui Naruto. "Mulanya tidak begini," ia melihat sebentar mata Hinata lalu tersenyum kecut, "Tapi aku kehilangan seseorang yang sama berharganya dengan Orang tuaku dan si bodoh Sasuke dan Shikamaru, aku kecewa pada diriku apalagi _seperti yang kau lihat_ kecemasanku memiliki efek yang sangat berlebihan, aku hampir mati saat itu,"

 _Kehilangan seseorang yang berharga…ya?_

"Kesedihanku tidak bisa dihentikan siapa pun, aku buntu. Aku memutuskan untuk membeli obat penenang terus –menerus agar setidaknya aku tidak mati karena kekurangan jam tidur. Obat penenang itu, obat yang membuatku terus-menerus menggunakannya hingga satu bulan yang lalu aku memutuskan untuk melepaskannya."

Hinata merunduk. Ternyata, banyak orang yang memiliki masa lalu kelam bahkan hampir tidak pernah terlihat dalam dirinya yang baru. Ketika Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti, bekas pada dirinya sama sekali bersih. Yang gadis itu pikir adalah…masihkah ada bekas _pada diriku?_

"Maaf Nona, aku mengacau lagi, harusnya Anda harus cepat-cepat–kemana ? Oh ya, rumah sakit."

"Aku sangat mengerti, "

Pria itu tersenyum, sedikit kecut tapi Hinata tahu itu tulus, kemudian ia mengangguk dan berkata, "Terima kasih," sebelum mereka benar-benar menuju rumah sakit.

* * *

Pagi itu Hinata benar-benar terkejut melihat Naruto sudah di pintu kamar Hanabi. Pria itu membawa bunga yang ia letakan di sebelah tempat berbaringnya Hanabi lalu memberi Hinata sesuatu, "Makanlah, lalu kita berangkat,"

"T-tidak, maksudku, mau apa Anda kemari, bukan, kenapa Anda repot-repot kemari?"

Naruto tersenyum dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Hinata, "Aku tidak memiliki alasan," katanya, "Aku merasa bersalah, dan _yeah_ memang aku mutlak salah. Itu sebabnya aku bicara pada Itachi dan dia mengerti bahwa Anda tidak lagi harus memenuhi permintaannya,

"Dan kerena aku merasa bersalah, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untukmu sampai kurasa cukup menghilangkan rasa bersalahku,"

Hinata tersenyum pula, baiknya ia memberi seseorang kesempatan untuk mencoba. Ia setuju.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Hinata melihat Naruto mengusap kepala Hanabi.

Tiap orang membuat kesalahan dan memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya. Tiap-tiap ranting menentukan pilihannya sendiri akan terus menghasilkan buah dan kelopak-kelopak yang indah, atau menyerah dan tidak pernah bertumbuh. Yah, mereka memiliki pilihan, meski mutlak cuaca tidak pernah dapat dipilih. Hanya dapat berbuat sedikit usaha untuk kelangsungan hidup, yaitu bertahan;

Kau tidak mengerti maksudku?

Mungkin kau masih dalam proses pertumbuhan.

Dalam cuaca yang _masih_ stabil.

Akan ada saatnya cuaca panas dan musim gugur dalam kehidupan manusia. Beku pada musim dingin dan bahagia saat musim semi. Siapa yang tahu? Bahwa sebeneranya ada pelangi setelah guyuran hujan. Entahlah, kau harus melakukan sedikit usaha dalam persiapan menyambut musim-musim dalam hidupmu.

Aku tidak pernah berharap lebih dari musim semiku, aku hanya ingin Hanabi membuka matanya, menggantikan daun-daunku yang telah berguguran.

* * *

 **To be continue**

 **Thanks for your cooperation to not start a war**

 _oke aku mulai berlebihan_

 **My apologies I've been rambling, but I have to answer all the reviews.**

 **Sie Na Kyoto : rating M di sini untuk _mature content_ tapi bukan untuk seks tapi untuk kata-kata, karakter dan pengalaman yang bisa mengacaukan jiwa yang labil. Yah, aku harusnya ga pantas bilang 17/18 tahun ke atas, karena nyatanya harus manusia yang sudah matang yang dapat mengerti. Entah atas dasar apa aku nulis ini.**

Guest (I) Dear, you have to login first, and thanks for your support. Here, the second chapter.

 **NaruhinaBorusara : terima kasih, sweetheart, aku juga penasaran siapa cowok itu. Dan, ini chapter duanya**

Betelgeuse Bellatrix : Aku harus copy dan paste namamu ke sini, well, namanya rumit. Yeay! I'm back! Thank you for awaiting, dear. Ini dilanjut as I promised, Glad to hear you like this fiction, oh iya, many thanks for your tears, dear.. But don't cry anymore ..

 **Guest (II) Dear, you have to login first, glad to hear you like this fiction. Ini sudah ditingkatkan, jadi chapter 2**

Adios : Dear, you have to login first, this is fanfiction, of course, aku juga sangat ga sanggup bacanya.. tragis

 **Real Guset : I guess you are the king of Guest members, you are too real! Here the second chapter, hope you more excited and more curious alias kepo. Sweetheart, aku tidak bisa memohon kamu login dulu ya.**

Durarawr : Dear, you have to login first. Explode! Thanks for your statement! Penulisan yang indah, padahal aku ga bener-bener yakin. Aku harap Hinata terus begitu-begituan sama Naruto.. _Hanabi, listen to this auntie, you have to keep fighting!_ Ini chapter-yang-mudah-mudahan-bisa-dibilang- kilatnya, dear!

 ** **androt fivers** : I cannot write five thousand words in two days, dear .. **

Neng275 : Thank you for your attendance, sweetheart .

 **Riri : Dear, you have to login first. Yah aku pikirjuga begitu. Aku juga ga akan sanggup bacanya ..**

Rere : Dear, reviewmu sebenernya udah masuk just wait a moment .. you have to login, ya?

 **Difasya : tafasya, okay, you have to login first, dear. Aku juga lesu..**

 **Thank you, silent reader. I ready to kick your ass.**

 _oke saya berlebihan lagi  
_


	3. Chapter 3 - PENJELASAN MASA LALU (II)

**DAUN DAUN BERGUGURAN**

* * *

Original Character by Masashi Kishimoto

Original Story by Cristine MT

* * *

Daun-daun berguguran yang menyedihkan terseok-seok udara bertebaran tak tentu arah, ingin hidup tak mampu mati tidak sanggup.

* * *

Warning ! Tiap naskah bisa memengaruhi sedikit-banyak gaya berpikirmu untuk sementara. Tidak dianjurkan membaca dalam keadaan emosi negatif (sedih dan marah) atau sedang dalam suasana hati yang ekstrem.

* * *

Chapter III : Penjelasan Masa Lalu (2)

Pagi itu Hinata benar-benar terkejut melihat Naruto sudah di pintu kamar Hanabi. Pria itu membawa bunga yang ia letakan di sebelah tempat berbaringnya Hanabi lalu memberi Hinata sesuatu, " _Makanlah, lalu kita berangkat_ ,"

" _T-tidak, maksudku, mau apa Anda kemari, bukan, kenapa Anda repot-repot kemari?_ "

Naruto tersenyum dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Hinata, " _Aku tidak memiliki alasan,_ " katanya, " _Aku merasa bersalah, dan yeah memang aku mutlak salah. Itu sebabnya aku bicara pada Itachi dan dia mengerti bahwa Anda tidak lagi harus memenuhi permintaannya,_

 _Dan kerena aku merasa bersalah, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untukmu sampai kurasa cukup menghilangkan rasa bersalahku,"_

Hinata tersenyum pula, baiknya ia memberi seseorang kesempatan untuk mencoba. Ia setuju.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Hinata melihat Naruto mengusap kepala Hanabi.

Tiap orang membuat kesalahan dan memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya. Tiap-tiap ranting menentukan pilihannya sendiri akan terus menghasilkan buah dan kelopak-kelopak yang indah, atau menyerah dan tidak pernah bertumbuh.

Yah, mereka memiliki pilihan, meski mutlak cuaca tidak pernah dapat dipilih. Hanya dapat berbuat sedikit usaha untuk kelangsungan hidup, yaitu bertahan;

Kau tidak mengerti maksudku?

Mungkin kau masih dalam proses pertumbuhan.

Dalam cuaca yang masih stabil.

Akan ada saatnya cuaca panas dan musim gugur dalam kehidupan manusia. Beku pada musim dingin dan bahagia saat musim semi. Siapa yang tahu? Bahwa sebeneranya ada pelangi setelah guyuran hujan. Entahlah, kau harus melakukan sedikit usaha dalam persiapan menyambut musim-musim dalam hidupmu.

Aku tidak pernah berharap lebih dari musim semiku, aku hanya ingin Hanabi membuka matanya, menggantikan daun-daunku yang telah berguguran.

* * *

Kataku, musim ya?

Dulu ... aku pernah sangat percaya oleh seseorang yang pernah menemani hidupku, menyemangatiku. Dia seorang pria, teman sekolah menengah atasku termasuk pria (orang lain) terdekat semasa hidupku. Kau tahu kenapa? Dulu, Ayahku sangat menjagaku dengan ketat bersama Hanabi. Berharap kesucian keluarga Hyuga tidak boleh terusik mengikuti era modern.

Dia pernah berkata padaku, kalau seseorang hidup bukan untuk semata-mata berjuang dan bertahan. Tetapi bagaimana kita harus bersabar dalam ketidakadilan. Kau gagal, coba lagi. Kita manusia melakukan kesalahan, setiap hari. Tetapi-dia bilang, semua memiliki batas. Demikian kesalahan, pastilah sebuah hasil setimpal dengan apa yang diperjuangkan.

Pria itu bagai cenayang, sepertinya memiliki segudang pengalaman yang ia sendiri mengerti bagaimana akhir dari masalah yang ada. Tinggal bagaimana kita menyikapinya, semua sudah sesuai dengan porsinya.

Ia bertanya padaku satu hal, ' _Kau percaya pada kehidupan dan kematian?_ '

Lalu aku mengangguk. Bagaimana tidak? Aku tidak perlu ke bulan untuk memastikan bahwa bulan tidak terbuat dari keju, begitu pula dengan kehidupan. Tidak perlu aku mati dulu untuk memastikan bahwa ada akhir dari kehidupan.

Senyum terukir di antara pipinya, 'Y _eah, maka jangan sia-siakan air matamu untuk seseorang yang telah tiada,_ ' aku sangat ingat suaranya terlebih tiap kata yang membuatku tersadar; sebanyak apapun air mata yang telah kujatuhkan, mustahil aku tidak akan pernah membuat orang tuaku kembai hidup. Jadi aku hanya perlu berjuang dan bertahan dan aku berusaha menyikapinya dengan positif. ' _Apalagi hidupmu, jangan kau sia-siakan selama napasmu ada._ ' Aku tersenyum.

Bukan pujian terlontar dari mulutnya seperti kebanyakan orang katakan padaku, seperti, ' _Kau sangat kuat, Hinata_ ' atau ' _Kau hebat_ ' dan segala macamnya.

Kata-kata yang ia utarakan padaku, bukan suatu pujian yang berakhir tanggung jawab atau kecaman untukku; bahwa aku tidak boleh mengecewakan pujian mereka. Kadang itu menjadi bebanku tersendiri. Tetapi lagi-lagi dia berkata, ' _Jadikan tiap kalimat dari orang-orang, tanggamu yang makin menjulang. Maksudku, kalau ada satu kata yang membuatmu marah, tidak nyaman atau apapun, jadikanlah itu sebuah anak tangga,_ ' tangan pria itu bereaksi, ia memperagakan seolah tangannya bak sebuah anak tangga, ' _Satu kata, satu anak tangga,_ ' ia membuat tanggannya lebih tinggi, ' _Dua kata, dua anak tangga dan seterusnya. Niscaya, itu akan membuatmu makin naik dan tinggi_ '

Aku mengakhiri nostalgiaku.

Kala itu aku merasa semangatku kembali hadir. Rasanya aku kembali menemukan alasan yang sempat lenyap dari benakku untuk melanjutkan hidup ini. Dia-Kiba, mengembalikan kelopakku yang berguguran, mengubahnya menjadi musim semi yang indah.

Napasku berhembus pelan mengikuti arah angin ke utara dan membuat suraiku ikut mengalun. Aku membiarkan kepalaku menyentuh dinding lantai paling atas di universitas tempatku menempuh pendidikan lebih tinggi-seperti yang kebanyakan orang harapkan padaku.

Kepalaku mengadah ke atas langit yang mulai gelap tertutup awan berat penuh akan air hujan dan mencoba membuka kelopak mataku perlahan.

Kini dia sudah tiada. Entah alasan apa atau keadaan apa yang membuatnya pergi menghilang dari hidupku, aku tidak pernah tahu.

Sudah cukup lama aku tidak bersamanya, membuatku cukup goyah dalam menghadapi beberapa persoalan. Tapi, sepertinya aku dipertemukan Tuhan, Kiba yang lain. Yaitu, Naruto. Sekarang aku sadar, seorang manusia mutlak membutuhkan seorang yang lain sebagai makhluk sosial. Tidak bisa sendiri, itulah kehidupan. Aku memerlukan Naruto. Aku juga sudah berjanji, tidak akan kuacuhkan seseorang yang mau menjadi temanku. Harapanku padanya, agar jangan hilang begitu saja seperti teman lamaku, aku tidak ingin hubungan pertemananku kandas begitu saja.  
Naruto juga perlu memerlukan seorang seperti dia-sepertinya, maka aku akan berusaha sebisaku. Sedikit kelegaan pada hatiku, yang kupikir hati diciptakan hanya untuk merasa sakit saja. Nyatanya, iya, maksudku tidak. Setidaknya, aku sudah memulai hubungan pertemanan lagi sekarang. Dan kuharap, aku dapat memercayainya.

Saat ini Hanabi sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Separuh jiwaku mati bersamanya, aku gugur . Tapi menyadari seseorang yang mungkin dapat membangun diriku menjadi lebih baik, adalah musim semi bagiku.

"Hinata!" aku menoleh mendapatkan seorang gadis yang kukenal namanya adalah Sakura Haruno. Ia menyajarkan pundaknya sama denganku, tetapi dia lebih tinggi dariku. Aku tersenyum menanggapinya.  
Sudah beberapa kali kami berpapasan dan mengobrol untuk beberapa menit saja, setelah itu, aku meminta ijin untuk pergi karena Naruto atau Hanabi menghendaki diriku. "Bagaimana kabar adikmu?"

Aku memutuskan untuk memberi tahu Sakura dan Ino tentang keadaan Hanabi yang kini sedang di rumah sakit. "Masih belum membuka mata,"

Sakura menatap lurus ke depan, ia tersenyum lembut dan menopangkan kedua dagunya. Ia menyembunyikan kedua bola emerald indahnya lalu bergumam, 'Damai,' katanya. Aku tidak tahu persis makna dari bisikkan Sakura. Tapi aku menyadari betul kedamaian yang ada sekarang. Benar-benar tidak ada suara gemuruh apapun. Hanya angin saja yang berhembus sedikit kencang, membuat tiap telinga menderu pelan.

"Hinata, kau tahu?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari langit dan menatap mata hijau milik Sakura yang sepertinya ingin memulai perbincangan agak panjang, "Banyak hal hebat yang terjadi setelah petualangan yang hebat," aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

Aku paham betul maksud Sakura, gadis itu sepertinya mengerti perasaanku dan keadaanku, ia ingin berempati tetapi tidak ingin menunjukan perasaan berlebihan yang ujungnya akan membebani diriku.

"Bolehkah aku menjenguk Hanabi?"

"T-tentu saja!"

Sepertinya, aku benar-benar menemukan kelopakku yang hampir hadir.

Temanku akan semakin banyak.

Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menjadi pribadi yang terutup, tidak terjangkau dan sendirian. Mengenal teman lamaku, aku mengerti satu hal bahwa manusia terus melakukan kesalahan, tapi saat teman baruku ada, pengetahuanku bertambah bahwa tiap kesalahan bisa menjadi pelajaran dan kita dapat memiliki kesempatan untuk berubah.  
Lalu aku akan menjadi Hinata Hyuga yang baru, tanpa memikirkan dan mengungkit lagi luka lama dan membuatnya tiada berbekas dalam hidupku.

Semua orang berhak memperbaiki dirinya.

Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

* * *

Setelah berpisah dengan Hinata di koridor, gadis bersurai merah muda itu memasuki ruang medis pada universtias itu. Ia menemui seseorang di sana sesuai janjinya pada orang tersebut. "Nona Shizune? Senang bertemu dengan Anda," ia menyambut wanita berambut hitam pekat sebahu di ruangan itu dengan antusias. Sakura Haruno, memutuskan untuk pindah jurusan untuk menekuni dunia medisnya. Sebenarnya, gadis itu sangat ingin memasuki jurusan untuk hal-hal yang berbau obat-obatan dan metode penyembuhan. Tapi untuk sesuatu yang tidak dapat dijelaskan, ia memilih satu jurusan dengan Hinata, demi bertemu dengan seorang pujaan hatinya sejak bangku sekolah dasar.

"Nona Haruno," Balas wanita berumur kisar tiga puluhan itu, "Aku tidak bisa terlalu lama di sini, kumohon Anda mendengarkan ini baik-baik,"

Sakura menegaskan penglihatannya dan pendengarannya, mendandakan ia benar-benar serius akan pembicaraan yang bisa dibilang penting ini. Ia tidak mau melakukan tindakan bodoh lagi dengan cara 'Salah-jurusan' hanya untuk sesuatu yang ujungnya dapat diprediksi. Gagal maksudku.

"Kepala Dokter di rumah sakit, memerlukan nilaimu yang mendandakan bahwa kau terampil-dan tidak main-main,"

Gadis itu mengangguk yakin.

"Sakura," ia tidak lagi melontarkan kata-kata formal di depan gadis yang ia anggap seperti adiknya. "Aku tidak ingin lagi memarahimu untuk yang kedua-kalinya karena kebodohanmu," lalu Shizune memeluk erat tubuh mungil Sakura, "Karena aku yakin kau yang paling tangguh dari yang tertangguh."

Ya ... itu sebabnya, Sakura yakin. Sedikit kesalahan tidak akan membuat semuanya berantakan. Malah membuat dirinya semakin yakin dengan potensinya dan menyadari dosa dalam hidupnya.  
Ia tahu betul, bahwa apa yang ia dapatkan, membuahkan sesuatu yang setimpal.  
Itu sudah menjadi urusan Tuhan yang menentukan. Tinggal, Sakura mengerjakan bagiannya. Yaitu berusaha dan sabar dalam penantiannya menunggu Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku sangat bersyukur bertemu denganmu, Kak Shizune."

* * *

Setelah Hinata meyakinkan Naruto untuk tetap menjalani aktifitas yang ia janjikan pada keluarga Uchiha itu, ia menjalankan sesi pemotretan untuk dijadikan seni atau model sesuai yang dibutuhkan.

Hanya saja, Hinata meminta untuk tidak terlalu menyita banyak waktunya-dengan bahasa yang lebih halus tentunya, dan itu sebabnya pemotretan hanya berjalan dua jam setelah pulang kuliah. Itu juga Naruto mengajaknya keluar empat jam sebelum dosen mengakhiri kelas hari ini. Entah Nyonya Kushina akan memarahinya atau apa. Yang ia dengar, pimpinan universitas yang notabane adalah orang tua Naruto sangat galak dan tegas.

Tapi Naruto dengan berani menggaransi tindakannya. Akankah bekerja? Entahlah, sepertinya Temari tidak yakin.

" _Agar kau tidak telat menjaga Hanabi,_ " demikan alasannya. Oke, apapun alasannya, Hinata Hyuga tidak mungkin dapat menolaknya. Apapun.

Seperti hari kemarin, pertama kali Hinata menghadiri undangan makan malam di kediaman Nara, sekarang adalah hari kedua mereka makan bersama. Hanya saja sekarang bertempat di mansion Uchiha dan masih sore. Tidak ada Itachi Uchiha mau pun Sasuke Uchiha. _Padahal mereka adalah seorang Uchiha pemilik mansion ini_ , pikir Hinata. Hanya ada Shikamaru Nara dan Temari juga Naruto.

 _Amethyst_ itu memerhatikan si pemuda Nara dengan wanita yang berada di depannya, Temari. Sepertinya keduanya nampak berbeda dari kemarin. Jarak mereka dekat, bahkan terlalu dekat untuk meja panjang seperti ini. Shikamaru Nara juga tertangkap basah oleh Temari menatapnya berulang-ulang. Tidak dengan tatapan tajam khasnya, kali ini Temari tertawa dan mencubit hidung Shikamaru.

"Mereka memang begitu," bisik Naruto.

 _Bodoh_ , Hinata mengutuk dirinya. Segitu antusiaskah dirinya untuk memerhatikan Temari dan Shikamaru? Sampai-sampai ia ketahuan sedang mencuri pandang kepada mereka.

"Nanti Anda juga akan tahu alasannya,"

Gadis itu mengangguk meski ia tidak sepenuhnya ingin tahu. Tapi entah mengapa...ia sangat tertarik dengan Temari, membuatnya mencabut keputusannya barusan dan mengubahnya menjadi seratus persen penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

Setelah makan, Hinata dan Naruto bergegas kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Hanabi.

Dalam perjalanan, ada satu-ralat, dua, tidak-banyak pertanyaan Naruto yang sangat ia ingin ajukan pada Hinata. Tapi tidak mungkin kemarin, ia pikir, sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat.  
Tidak tegang dan agak santai.

"Tuan Naruto, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Pria itu menyatukan alisnya. Harusnya ia yang bertanya, bukan?

"Apa saja yang bisa kujawab, Nona,"

"Bagaimana Anda bisa memutuskan untuk berhenti dari kecanduan Anda?"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya singkat. Lalu ia menghirup sedikit udara dan, "T-tidak per-" sepersekian detik kemudian Hinata menyadari bahwa Naruto hanya menghela napas saja. Tidak lebih.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan.

Malam itu genap empat bulan Naruto tidak pernah mau keluar dari kamarnya. Ia hanya meminta tolong pekerjanya untuk mengantarkan ia sedikit makanan dan air putih jika ia kehabisan makanan. Lalu membawa mobilnya sebentar untuk keperluannya-membeli obat sialannya dan beberapa stok minuman.

Ya, empat bulan ia hanya begitu. Tanpa diketahui siapa pun. Dan ketika ia sedang menghisap sesuatu dengan hidungnya, pintunya didobrak sangat kencang. Sepertinya Naruto sudah hilang kesadaran kalau sudah lebih lima menit yang lalu pintu kamarnya tak berhenti digedor dan akhirnya berhasil terbongkar secara paksa.

Satu pukulan keras mendarat di pipinya, membuatnya tersungkur dan peralatan yang ia pegang berantakan. Bajunya terangkat dan matanya menyipit berusaha mengenali siapa yang menghakiminya malam ini.

" _Sadar kau, bajingan_." katanya. Suaranya, seperti Naruto kenal. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha teman baiknya dari kecil.

" _Teme_ ," bisiknya. Namun kesadarannya tidak ada sepenuhnya di sini. Tubuhnya memang nyata sedang terintimidasi, namun pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana.

Pria yang sedang menyengkram baju Naruto meandang pria pirang itu dalam diam, " _Apa yang...kau lakukan_ ,"

 _Apa yang aku lakukan?_ Pertanyaannya mengalun pelan terserap dan menghasilkan sebuah jawaban, " _Menghisap ganja,_ " berujung tinjuan lagi.

" _Tidak Itachi, hentikan!_ " Seorang wanita berteriak.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, " _Kak Temari,_ " ujarnya dengan suara parau, " _Kau bilang Gaara akan kemari?_ "

Bukan dijawab, ia malah menangis, menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang terlihat pucat.

Pria itu menyatukan alisnya heran. " _Kengapa dia menangis?_ " Tanya Naruto pada pria di depannya, " _Aku kira kau Teme, ternyata Kak Itachi,_ " ia terkekeh lalu berusaha mendudukan dirinya tertatih meski cengkraman Itachi sama sekali belum dilepas. " _Entah kenapa pipiku sakit secara misterius,_ " ia terkekeh-lagi. Mata biru miliknya memandang kamarnya yang remang, atensinya memerhatikan satu-persatu wajah di ambang pintu. Ia cukup heran kenapa malam ini saudara-saudaranya memiliki wajah tegang dan repot-repot memanggil dirinya dari kamar dengan beramai-ramai. Biasanya mereka-khususnya Shikamaru sangat enggan memasuki kamar Naruto. Melihat Sasuke dan Temari juga ada Shikamaru ia kembali memerhartikan wajah mereka satu-persatu dan tersadar sepertinya seseorang absen dari pandangannya, pria itu bertanya, " _Hei, di mana Kiba?_ "

Ia menoleh kepada wajah Itachi, " _Tunggu, bukannya kau di Amerika, kak?_ "

Seperti mengingat suatu hal yang terlewat, ia memukul dahinya beberapa kali menutup erat kelopaknya.

Dua detik kemudian, tatapannya bersarang pada mata kelam milik Itachi.

Sedangkan Temari menangis begitu kencang, tak kuasa ia menahan lututnya sendiri membuat Shikamaru memeluknya erat.

Masih menatap Itachi, sekelebat bayang-bayang wajah yang ia rindukan tersenyum lebar menatap dirinya dengan tatapan makin sayu dan wajah makin pucat. Kenangan dan memori indah juga gila terlintas di pikirannya selalu begitu dan tiba-tiba suara itu, suara yang paling ia benci terngiang jelas di telinganya. Suara yang menandakan bahwa detak jantung si empunya sudah berkahir.

Matanya membelalak, ia membiarkan punggungnya menghantam tembok dan pikiran gila kembali menguasai kewarasannya, mengambil alih instingnya.

" _Be, Dobe_ ," Deruan napas Naruto berhenti. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya tersadar bahwa dirinya dipanggil beberapa kali dengan panggilan khas yang ia anggap sebutan paling akrab, bermaksud kasih sayang. Mata pria itu mengikuti kemana pergi Sasuke yang sepertinya berjalan kearahnya. " _Kita semua kehilangan Kiba, Dobe,_ " lanjutnya sama datarnya seperti Itachi. " _Kematian seseorang, kita tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana,_ " ia mendekati Naruto dan duduk di lantai, sebelah Kakaknya, sejajar dengan Naruto. " _Aku benci mengatakan ini tapi-kalau kau menyakiti dirimu seperti ini, kau akan membuat kami kehilangan dua kali lipat, karena kau ikut mati_."

" _Sasuke_ ,"

" _Maaf, masksudku kau tidak bisa menanggung kesedihanmu sendirian, Dobe,_ "

Temari mendekati Naruto, ia menatap pria itu dengan tatapan penuh belas kasihan, lalu ia memeluk Naruto, " _Kalau memang Bibi Kushina dan Paman Minato jarang ada untukmu, kami bersedia menemanimu..._ " ia kembali menangis dan terisak, " _...hanya saja kumohon kau terbuka, anak bodoh!_ "

Kemudian, pria berambut merah yang kini sudah menyiapkan hatinya untuk melihat Naruto, sahabatnya ikut memeluk dirinya dengan Temari. Disusul Itachi, Shikamaru dan Sasuke. " _Aku benar-benar tidak siap melihat kau hancur, Naruto._ " Gaara yang akhirnya bersuara, membuat Naruto semakin menjadi isakannya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam pada tengkuk Temari dan menangis. " _Kami semua benar-benar tidak siap, Otouto,_ " Itachi berhasil membuat Naruto menangis sampai air matanya habis.

Hinata seperti terkesan atau takjub dengan hubungan kekeluargaan ini. Entah dari mana asal mula hubungan Uchiha, Uzumaki dan Nara bahkan Temari dan Adiknya dapat bersatu sampai sesinting itu.

Sekarang ia baru benar-benar tahu siapa ' _orang berharga_ ' bagi Naruto. Yaitu salah satu dari mereka-yang tidak Hinata tahu-meninggal dan itu yang membuat mereka depresi. Sasuke pergi menjauh dari kota untuk beberapa pekan, Itachi meninggalkan Jepang dan pergi ke Amerika, Temari kembali ke Desanya sedang hanya Shikamaru yang menetap di Konoha. Namun sama depresinya, ia memilih diam di rumahnya dan menangis berhari-hari.  
Namun pernah sekali ia mencoba untuk menjenguk Naruto, sebelum Itachi menghajarnya, Shikamaru menghajarnya lebih dulu lalu sehari kemudian yang lain datang dan terjadilah hal rumit yang diceritakan Naruto tadi.

Tapi itu membuatnya sadar.

"Yang membuatku berhenti, adalah mereka," ia memandang secarik foto yang ia tempel di bagian dalam atas mobilnya, terdapat wajah Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Temari dan Shikamaru. "Mereka yang selalu ada untukku meski Ayah dan Ibu tidak pernah ada di sisiku selama lima menit," ia terkekeh. "Aku yang terlalu kalut kala itu, aku lupa, aku masih memiliki orang-orang yang tak kalah hebat darinya di hidupku,"

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Ternyata _ada alasan...ya?_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Eh, Nona, aku terlalu banyak bicara," katanya mengakhri ceritanya yang ia pikir cukup dibilang sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Hinata. "Aku juga sangat ingin bertanya,"

"Silakan,"

"Kupikir aku sudah memiliki waktu cukup untuk mengenal Anda lebih jauh," Hinata mengerutkan alisnya ia merasa mungkin Naruto akan menanyakan masa lalunya dan itu sangat ia rahasiakan, ia tidak ingin ada yang tahu dulu sampai luka pada dirinya pulih. "Kulihat Anda hanya berdua dengan Hanabi, di mana orang tua Anda?"

Hinata sedikit tersnyum kikuk merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana ini. Hinata enggan membahas tentang ini. "S-sudah meninggal,"

"Aku turut berduka,"

"Terima kasih," ucapnya. Ia melirik Naruto. Gadis itu punya pikiran bahwa Naruto terdiam lalu memikirkan kata-kata Hinata bahwa orang tuanya sudah tiada, lalu mendominasi waktu Hinata padahal keuda orang tuanya sudah mati, kemudian ia kembali terjebak dengan rasa bersalahnya lalu ia mulai cemas dan, "Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan?" mungkin sesuatu akan terjadi.

Naruto meliriknya. Ia terkekeh, "Kupikir bertambah satu orang yang dapat mengenaliku,"

Lega mendengarnya, Hinata terkekeh pula.

"Kuharap Anda tidak keberatan jika aku membantumu menjaga Hanabi, Nona,"

"T-tidak, maksudku ya, bukan, maksudku tidakkah merepotkan Anda?"

"Aku hanya sendirian di rumah," katanya, "Aku akan mengajak yang lainnya untuk membantu Anda juga," dan, pria itu tertawa kecil.

Mata Hinata sedikit melebar. Benarkah? Ada yang rela melakukan itu demi dia?  
Maksudnya...demi pertemanan?

Gadis itu mengangguk.

Betapa kaget Hinata melihat sudah ada Sakura, Ino bahkan ada Kurenai dan Mirai di sana. Ia langsung menggendong anak kecil yang ia panggil Mirai dan memeluk juga mengecupnya habis-habisan.  
Gelak tawa terdengar amat lucu dari Mirai yang kini perut mungilnya sedang jahil Hinata gelitik. "Mirai sudah kenal dengan Bibi Sakura dan Bibi Ino?"

Protes Ino tidak ingin dipanggil 'Bibi' sementara Sakura hanya terkekeh melihar tingkah Ino, "Tidakkah Mirai lihat Kakak sangat cantik?" tanya gadis berambut pirang panjang bak benang sutra itu. Sementara Hinata tertawa kecil. "Itu paman Naruto," tunjuknya kepada pria berambut pirang lebih cerah dari surai Ino Yamanaka.

"Halo gadis manis," ia mengusap hidung Mirai sementara ia langsung memeluk telunjuk Naruto dan melompat ke arah pelukan Naruto.

"Hei, kau tahu pria tampan ya, gadis kecil," goda Ino dan ia terkekeh.

Beberapa lama kemudian setelah lama Sakura dan Ino mengobrol dengan Hinata-bahkan menggodanya karena Naruto berada di sana dan bahkan Sakura yang Hinata pertemukan dengan Tsunade, pulanglah mereka berdua. Hinata mengucap terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang ia bisa karena mereka mau repot-repot berempati datang menjenguk Hanabi.

Kemudian akhirnya ada waktu untuk Hinata berdua dengan Kurenai, wanita yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Ia memeluknya erat dalam diam.

"Anakku," ucap Kurenai. Ia mendekap erat Hinata dan merengkuhnya, "Semua akan baik-baik saja, sayang," mendengar Kurenai terisak, tidak bisa ia sangkal jiwanya yang lemah untuk ikut hanyut dalam suasana. Memang tak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi, ia sudah sangat terpuruk. "Oh, anakku yang kecil ... kau terlalu kecil sayang, Tuhan ambillah nyawaku dan biarkan anak ini bebas," sungguh, itu adalah doa yang selalu Kurenai katakan, di manapun pada saat ia teringat Hinata.

Isakan Hinata semakin menggila sementara Kurenai terus memanjatkan doa-doanya seakan sedang memberkatinya.

Naruto yang menatapnya? Mulai memahami apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata. Ia menatap wajah bulat milik Mirai yang kini tertidur pulas di pangkuannya.

 _Orang tua?_

Sementara lenguhan Mirai membuat kedua wanita cantik itu melepaskan pagutan mereka dan Naruto kembali menimangnya pelan penuh hati-hati. Sehingga anak itu kembali tertidur.

"Hinata, mulai besok aku akan di sini tiap pulang dari toko," ucap Kurenai masih mengusap pipinya yang banjir akan air mata.

"Kalau boleh aku menyelak, Nyonya ... " Naruto bersuara, ia nampak kebingungan dan menatap Hinata. Gadis itu berbisik, "Sarutobi," maka Naruto melanjutkan. " ... Nyonya Sarutobi, aku ada di sini untuk menemani Nona Hinata sehingga Anda tidak perlu khawatir kalau-kalau Anda tidak sempat kemari,"

Merasa kaget, kedua wanita itu tentunya Hinata atau Kurenai juga sama kagetnya, menatap Naruto beberapa detik dengan jantung hanpir meledak bagi Hinata. Buru-buru Kurenai menyambar kepala pria itu untuk dikecup, "Kau akan diberkati, Nak," ujarnya. Naruto membalas senyumnya.

Kemudian Kurenai kembali pada mata Hinata, dengan cepat ia menyelipkan amplop ke tangan Hinata sebelum ia mengecup pipinya.

"Bibi..."

"Aku harap itu berguna sedikit, sayang," katanya, lalu ia menggendong Mirai untuk pulang bersamanya, "Aku benar-benar mengasihimu,"

"...terima kasih, Bi,"

Kata-kata Naruto masih membayangi benaknya, masih belum lenyap meski Kurenai sudah lama kembali ke rumahnya bahkan Hinata kini sudah mandi dan tetap saja kata-kata itu berputar di tempurungnya. Sadarkah Naruto ketika berkata bahwa dia akan di sini terus?

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan dan menghela napas. Ia harus mencoba untuk lagi mempercayai orang lain. Ia hanya yakin, Naruto akan tetap menjadi temannya, mengembalikan seminya. Enggan terjebak dengan perasaan tidak enak, Hinata beralih pada lengan Hanabi lalu memagutnya. Masih dengan suhu tubuh yang sama. Napas pelan dan denyut yang seakan memaksa berdetak. Gadis itu memeluk tangan Hanabi makin erat nampak makin kurus dan mengusapkannya hati-hati pada pipinya. Cepatlah bangun, Hyuga kecil pintanya dalam hati. Aku sangat merindukanmu ia lanjutkan dengan sederet doa, meminta ketenangan bagi dirinya dan Hanabi.

Sadar akan seseorang yang memutuskan untuk menemaninya, ia melepaskan pagutan tangannya dengan tangan Hanabi lalu menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada Naruto.  
Pikiran Hinata kalut, teringat dengan pengalaman kala Naruto di luar kendali, seperti yang ia takuti Naruto akan merasa bersalah karena mengetahui apa yang terjadi-gadis itu segera mencari ke luar pintu yang langsung mengekspos langit malam-ia takut pria itu akan-

"Anda di sini," ujarnya dengan helaan napas lega tanpa dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

-menggila.

Si keturunan Uzumaki-Namikaze itu menoleh dapat melihat Hinata yang berjalan mendekat padanya. Sekarang gadis itu sejajar dengannya, menopangkan dagu pada pembatas dan menatap langit luas. Penuh bintang.

"Anda belum istirahat?" tanyanya pada Hinata. Gadis itu menggeleng.

Kembali lagi Naruto menatap langit yang udaranya tidak terlalu dingin bagi Konoha sekarang, ia menghela napas. "Kadang-kadang, orang terdekat bisa menjauh, bahkan paling jauh hampir tidak dapat lagi saling mengenal,"

Hinata melirik Naruto, pria itu sangat benar. "Dan orang lain, bisa menggantikannya, menjadi orang yang paling mengerti dan paling dekat."

Hinata mengerti betul. Yang Naruto maksud adalah Uchiha bersaudara, Shikamaru Nara dan Temari. Ah, orang itu yang sudah meninggal juga adalah orang yang paling ia percaya. Sedangkan Ayah dan Ibunya adalah orang yang dimaksudnya pada kalimat pertamanya, yang menjauh dan hampir tidak saling mengenal.

Terlintas wajah Kurenai, Mirai, Tsunade, Shizune dan teman lamanya yang kini telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu melirik Naruto. Mungkin pria itu akan menjadi bagian hidupnya juga, disusul Sakura, Ino, Temari, Itachi, Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Tuan," bisiknya nyaris tak dapat didengar.

Tetapi malam itu terlalu sunyi untuk sedenting pun paku kecil beradu, suara itu dapat ditangkap oleh telinga Naruto apalagi hanya mereka berdua di sana.

Pria itu mengangguk. Ia sama-sekali tidak tahu membalas perkataan itu apa, kalau dia katakan, 'Sama-sama' Hinata juga meberikan dia pelajaran yang sangat berharga. Lagi pula ia telah berhutang budi padanya, adapula Naruto yang berterima kasih padanya, karena masih mau jadi temannya. Tetapi Naruto tidak sanggup merangkai kata-kata sekarang. Otaknya terpaksa ia kosongkan agar dapat tenang malam ini tanpa memikirkan apapun. Meski nampaknya Naruto tidak pernah memiliki suatu hal pun untuk dipikirkan.

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih, Anda masih mau berteman denganku meski Anda sudah tahu betul aku bisa menggila sewaktu-waktu," pria itu merunduk. Seperti ia tidak ingin mengaku tapi tidak ada gunanya lagi merasa malu. Hinata melihat Naruto lumayan sedih, dia tahu betul bagaimana rasanya, apa yang sangat Naruto takuti ketika orang-orang mengetahui aibnya. "Bahkan Anda tidak menjauh meski Anda tahu aku dapat melukai Anda,"

"Aku mengerti betul perasaan Anda, Tuan," balas Hinata, lalu ia tersenyum sangat tulus, "Semua orang melakukan kesalahan dan semua orang wajib mengampuni juga semua orang berhak memberikan kesempatan."

Mata biru itu menyayu, gadis ini selalu saja mengalah. Tidak mengintimidasi dan ia selalu tenang berada di dekatnya. Aura yang sama dengan dirinya.

Ia menghela napas, berharap segala keluh kesah dan sedikit bebannya hilang bersama hembusan napasnya. "Terima kasih," ujarnya pelan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya sama seperti hari kemarin, Hinata dan Naruto sama-sama pergi kuliah dengan Naruto yang berbeda beberapa tingkat semester dari Hinata. Lalu ada beberapa pemotretan yang diminta Itachi dan contohnya dikirim melalui aplikasi sosial. Kali ini dibantu Temari dan tidak ada lagi orang selain dirinya, Temari dan Naruto.

Beberapa kali dirinya dipotret sesuai gaya yang diminta dengan baju super aneh sampai super mewah dipasangkan padanya, akhirnya Temari menyudahi pemotretan itu. Ia membiarkan para kru termasuk Naruto membereskan studio milik mereka. Lalu ia membuat teh untuk dirinya dan Hinata, duduk di taman. Tapi ada lagi satu teh yang lain yang masih belum dimiliki. Untuk Naruto?

"Aku bertanya pada Naruto soal dirimu, Nona," ujar Temari memulai perbincangan, "Naruto bukan orang yang suka bergosip tapi ia memberi jawaban sesuai yang ia tahu,"

Hinata mengerti. Temari menghindari pikiran Hinata yang seolah keluarga ini membicarakannya di belakang. Hinata tidak pernah mau berpikiran negatif. Ia selalu saja menganggap semua hal positif sama halnya seperti yang baru saja Temari katakan.

"P-panggil saja aku Hinata, Nona,"

Temari tersenyum lebar, tidak seperti biasanya ia memamerkan senyum angkuhnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Lalu kau panggil aku Temari,"

"B-bolehkah aku panggil Kakak?"

Makin lebar senyuman gadis itu ia memerlihatkan giginya dan mengusap kepala Hinata, "Itu yang kumau!" Katanya bersemangat. "Nah, yang kudengar dari Naruto adalah kau memiliki adik perempuan kecil dan orang tuamu telah meninggal. Itu benar?"

Hinata mengangguk kikuk masih belum melupakan senyum Temari dan usapan di kepalanya.

"Kau sama denganku kalau begitu," nadanya memelan dengan dagu yang ia topang dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku memiliki dua adik laki-laki dan aku yang tertua, Ayah Ibuku mati di umurku yang ke sembilan dan Adik bungsuku masih berumur lima tahun,"

"Benarkah?"

Temari menangguk, "Ya, aku bukan berasal dari Konoha, aku dari Desa Pasir dan aku memutuskan membantu perusahaan yang saudaraku di sini bangun dan pulang ke Desaku tiap akhir pekan,"

"Temari yang menjaga kedua Adiknya hingga yang bungsu sekarang menjadi pemimpin Desa Pasir dan Temari adalah orang penting di mana-mana," keduanya menoleh saat mendengar ada suara yang berbeda selain mereka. Wanita itu melihat seorang pria berambut hitam dengan wajah tenang mengisi bangku yang masih kosong.

"Hei, Tuan Itachi, beraninya kau menguping pembicaraan wanita," goda Temari

Tidak menggubris Temari, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang masih tertunda dengan melihat Hinata, "Itu sebabnya Temari menghabiskan waktunya sekarang dengan pergi ke sana-kemari dan melakukan hal yang tidak penting demi membalas dendam waktu remajanya yang tersita,"

"Kau berlebihan," Temari terkekeh.

Hinata masih belum percaya. Benarkah demikian? Tenyata masih ada orang yang lebih menderita dan ... ternyata perjuangannya membuahkan hasil yang manis?

Setelahnya mereka bertiga terkekeh tetapi Hinata menghentikan kekehannya tiba-tiba.

 _Tunggu_ , perasaan ini mengosongkan sejenak pikiran Hinata, pandangannya mengabur dan sepertinya satu detakan absen dari dadanya. Ia menoleh, kini wajahnya dihantam sesuatu yang keras dan membuat telinganya berdengung kencang.

Ia menguatkan dirinya, berusaha berdiri dari pelukan Temari dan samar melihat Itachi sepertinya menghentikan usaha seseorang yang melukai Hinata, gadis itu sangat terkejut, tetapi ia berusaha mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Hinata!" itu suara Naruto, tetapi Hinata tidak menggubris Naruto, ia menyipitkan mata, menenangkan deruan napas di luar kontrolnya berusaha melihat siapa wanita yang menggila yang sedang dipaksa keluar oleh Itachi.

"Kalian salah! Salah besar!" Wanita itu mulai berteriak, ia menangis tak karuan dan menunjuk-nujuk Hinata sambil berusaha meludahi gadis itu.

Naruto mengusap cairan merah segar yang mengucur dari hidung dan dahi Hinata dan membawanya menjauh dari wanita itu.

"Itu...Shizuka," Hinata berbisik lirih. Ia dapat mengenali suara wanita itu.

"Dia yang membuat orang yang paling kusayangi mati!" Naruto tetap membawa Hinata menjauh, namun Shizuka berteriak semakin kencang, "DIA PEMBUNUH KIBA!"

Seperti dihujam beribu belati, langkah Naruto memelan. Demikian Itachi sempat terkejut, tetapi ia tetap saja menyeret Shizuka, bahkan ia memilih menarik paksa gadis itu bersama beberapa satpam yang membantu sedang Temari yang awalnya mengikut Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan matanya membelalak.

"PELACUR ITU YANG MEMBUAT KIBA INUZUKA MENGAKHIRI HIDUPNYA!"

Sama seperti yang lain, Hinata Hyuga sangat merasa terpukul, pikirannya kalut dan ia sangat gelisah. Apa yang terjadi? Apa maksud Shizuka?

Gadis itu terisak sebisanya, menangis meski kepalanya sudah tidak bisa menanggung rasa sakit lagi sehingga gadis itu tidak lagi sadarkan dirinya.

 _PELACUR ITU YANG MEMBUAT KIBA INUZUKA MENGAKHIRI HIDUPNYA_

 _.._

 _PELACUR ITU YANG MEMBUAT KIBA INUZUKA MENGAKHIRI HIDUPNYA_

 _.._

 _PELACUR ITU YANG MEMBUAT KIBA INUZUKA MENGAKHIRI HIDUPNYA_

* * *

 _To be continued .._

 **Thanks for your cooperation to not start a war**

 _Mohon saran dan kritiknya mengenai cerita ini. Atau apa pun yang mau ditanya saya siap memberi spoiler._

 _dan tolong login dulu_

Thank you

* * *

Ana: Ok, sweetheart aku harap kamu tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini, saya sangat senang melihat pujian yang sangat memotivasi saya

 **You Know Who I am: Roger Jr, gimana saya lupa? Aku tetap di fandom kita, Honey, saya mengharapkan segala saran dari semua orang ..**

Fahmi Mughni: Ini updatetannya, Darling, dan terima kasih, saya menghargai tiap-tiap pendapat, saya tipe demokrasi ..

 **Durarawr: maksudnya ngobrol kan, Explode? Atau begituan dalam arti lain? Kenapa lupa? Coba sini inget-inget passwordnya aku bantu login, Honey (jangan tabok saya)**

Anishl: Call me Cristine it's ok, dear .. Aku juga kadang E atau juga bisa 2G dan kalo hujan 1G. Mudah-mudahan dengan adanya chapter ini, sudah mulai paham. Thank you, sweetheart!

 **Sie Na Kyoto : Ada apa dengan umurku? Kan yang penting yang baca yang harus 17 th ke atas he he he jangan dibuat rumit, Honey, kasihan hidupmu .. Umur Hanabi yang pasti di bawah 60 tahun, Hinata yang pasti bukan kerja di proyek ha ha ha iya, beliau kerja di toko. Bisa ga yah nyorot pantsu aja? wk wk wk penyakit Naruto yang pasti bukan patah hati, Darling. Wado, jangan jadi kado fic angst gini, sialan ini fic suram kalau dijadiin kado, Honey**

Real Guest: Mainnya kode nih ya,, pasti cewek ini kan? Ini update nya lagi, dear. p.s buat apa ucap terima kasih? Emang saya kasih THR? Ha ha ha

 **Betelgeuse Bellatrix: Jangan minta maaf, Darling masih tanggal 4 Jul (waktu saya nulis ini) Saya kagum dengan review Anda dan... Saya berusaha untuk tidak sombong he he he. Omong-omong, berusahalah untuk jatuh cinta pada orang lain juga, dear, jangan sama nama atau fic aja... Kasihan pasanga Anda ..**


End file.
